The Jetix heroes see Captain Marvel
This is a computer-animated video by JetixLover. Summary Taking place in the afternoon on March 7th, 2019, Chiro, Will, Axel, Ed, Molly, Yang, Yin, Pucca, Cathy, Noodle, Jazzi and their friends go to the AMC Theaters to see Captain Marvel. However, there are 2 rude and sudden interruptions by the Skeleton King, Prince Phobos, Nerissa, Paine, Bedlam, the Night Master, Ring-Ring, Tobe, Captain Bluebeard and other villains before the movie even begins! Characters Heroes *Jay/Ultra Lider *Jett/Green Lighting *Wes/Rapid Wetts *Abby/Bright Omega *Kassie/Pinkie Kazz *Chiro Takashi *Jinmay Rayfield *Antauri *SPRX-77 "Sparx" *Mr. Hal Gibson *Nova *Otto *Ailene *Roselyn *Ed, the Protector *Deets, the Dreamer *Burn, the Warrior *Fizz, the Builder *Loogie, the Joker *Yang *Yin *Will Vandom *Irma Lair *Taranee Cook *Cornelia Hale *Hay Lin *Caleb *Blunk *Elyon Brown *Matt Olsen *Axel Manning *Crey Kingstone/King *Catarina Leone/Lioness *Zack Hawkes/Hawk *Ollie Herbert Sharker/Shark *Eva "Molly" Wei *Jordan C. Wilde *Prince Aikka *Pucca *Garu *Abyo *Ching *Mio *Catherine "Cathy" Smith *Christopher "Chris" *Daniel "Danny" Jackson *Samantha "Sam" *Jazzi *Noodle *Custard *Ka-Chung *Foo *Lynn *Cloe Villains *Skeleton King *Mandarin *Valeena *Mr. Simon Bedlam *Kora *Crouch *Spyker *DNA Deliveries *The Night Master *Carl the Cockroach Wizard *Eradicus *Ultimoose *Smoke *Yuck *Prince Phobos *Nerissa *Alexander Paine *Roger Marcel/Spydah *Albert/Flesh *Ring-Ring *Tobe *Captain Bluebeard *Shady *Balding *Mutiny *Sheath Transcript *7, 2019 *Chiro: Hello, everyone. I'm Chiro Takashi, leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce. *Will: I'm Will Vandom, leader of W.I.T.C.H. *Axel: I'm Axel Manning, leader of the Alpha Team. *Ed: I'm Edward, the protector of the Dojo crew. *Molly: I'm Eva Wei, nickname Molly, of the Earth Team. *Yang: I'm Yang. *Yin: And I'm Yin and we're twin rabbits. *Pucca: I'm Pucca, the niece of three Korean noodle house owners. *Cathy: I'm Cathy Smith, alien of the Monster Buster Club. *Noodle: I'm Noodle, primary leader of the Save-Ums. *Jazzi: And I'm Jazzi, secondary leader of the Save-Ums. Today we're going to see Captain Marvel with our friends. *Jetix heroes walk away *the hotel *Jay: Good afternoon my channel heroes. Today we are going to the AMC theaters to see Captain Marvel. Let's go now. *to: Outside the hotel. The Jetix heroes (except the Hyperforce, the Alpha Team, the Dojo crew the Earth Team and the Save-Ums) are building boarding the bus. The Hyperforce board the Super Robot while the Alpha Team, the Dojo crew the Earth Team and the Save-Ums board their vehicles. Jay drives the bus and drives away *Super Robot and the vehicles drive past the courthouse *Sharptooth: GET BACK HERE SKUNK OR ELSE FACE MY TEETH! FACE IT! *Super Robot and the vehicles drive past the restaurant *the Jetix heroes got to the movie theater *to the ticket counter *Chiro: (in his TV show voice) Holy Shuggazoom! (normal voice) We're here! *Good Althea Andrea: Evil me, how dare you watch Sausage Party? You were supposed to watch Captain Marvel, so you didn't know about South Park for you! When we get home, I'm changing it from South Park on Comedy Central to My Friends Tigger and Pooh on Disney Junior! *Althea Andrea: in Spike's voice Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Category:Jetix show Category:SRMTHFG! show Category:Get Ed show Category:Yin Yang Yo! show Category:The Save-Ums Show Category:W.I.T.C.H. show Category:A.T.O.M. show Category:Ōban Star-Racers show Category:Pucca show Category:Monster Buster Club show